


Hard and Bitter Candy

by twitchtipthegnawer



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Roadhog always knew there was something weird about the kid. He just didn't know that he'd enjoy it quite so much, when he finally figured out exactly what was so strange about him. And he <i>really</i> didn't know that, of all the things about Junkrat that were slightly off, this would be the one that sealed the deal on Mako actually liking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard and Bitter Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star (docfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfics/gifts).



Jamison was so much younger and more immature than Mako that he didn’t realize what was happening for quite a while. There were only occasional hints, like when Junkrat cuddled his explosives during storms as if they were stuffed animals. Or when he sucked on his thumb idly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do while looting their kills’ pockets.

It wasn’t until they had a truly shitty day, Jamison’s leg breaking _twice_ and absolutely no cash to show for it, that Roadhog put two and two together. It wasn’t hard to figure out, when Jamison crawled into his lap the second he sat down. Curling into a ball against his legs, nuzzling his stomach, even more batshit than normal.

Roadhog didn’t think twice before he shoved Jamison out of his lap, but he regretted it immediately. Junkrat’s bottom lip wobbled alarmingly, and then he started _bawling._ Really, truly bawling, upset noises and fisted hands wiping at his eyes and all. He’d been getting progressively more open with Mako over the course of the past few months, a bit more than Mako would’ve liked, even, but he’d never gotten close to _this_ before.

 _Regression,_ Mako realized dully. It wasn’t as uncommon as most people thought, especially in Australia. The whole continent was a hotbed for fucked up childhoods, Mako’s included. And he was so big, he’d had more than one partner call him “Daddy” or something similar. He’d never liked it before, but something about the way Jamison was crying...

“Hey, you okay?” He rumbled, reaching out to shake Jamison’s shoulder softly. He wasn’t exactly sure he wanted Junkrat in his lap, no matter how hot he looked with tears and snot running down his face. That didn’t stop his junker from taking the concern as consent and crawling right back in.

Junkrat didn’t seem to notice that Roadhog’s cock wasn’t quite flaccid, despite its considerable size. He simply cuddled, arms wrapped as far as they could go around Mako’s stomach. “Junkrat,” Roadhog said, tone low and dangerous. That didn’t get any response, though, so he tried a different tactic. “Jamison.”

“‘M Jamie,” Junkrat mumbled against Roadhog’s stomach. “Jus’ let me be J-J-Jamie,” he hiccuped at the end of the sentence, still not entirely composed after his crying bout.

A piece of Mako wanted to shove Jamison-- Jamie-- back off of his stomach and see him cry again. But a larger piece was curious, so instead he lifted his arms and combed the fingers of one hand through Jamie’s hair. He tried to wrap the other around Jamie in an approximation of a hug, too, but Jamie caught his arm and held onto it with both hands.

Slowly, as if he expected to be reprimanded at any moment, Jamie brought Roadhog’s hand close to his face. He rubbed his cheek against the palm while Mako focused on keeping his hand slack. He found himself curious about what Jamie would do next, but his suspicions were confirmed when Jamie popped his thumb in his mouth and sucked. It wasn’t sensual, or calculated, or really all that hot; it was just what he did, when he was upset.

He fell asleep like that, Mako’s thumb in his mouth and fingers in his hair. The moment Roadhog felt his mouth go slack he pulled his hand away and wiped it on Jamie’s shorts, but he didn’t kick him back out of his lap. He simply watched the kid snore lightly, and planned the speech he’d have to give later.

\-------------------------------

“We need to talk,” Roadhog said two days later. They’d had a hectic time after that awful night, nonstop car chases keeping them up and, on Jamison’s part, significantly more shouty than usual. And that was saying something.

Still, the result of the action had been that Mako hadn’t been able to ask Junkrat about that night until two days had already passed. “What’s wrong Hoggy,” said Junkrat, picking paint off the chipped edge of his metal arm. He hardly seemed to be paying attention, and Roadhog was concerned for a moment that he’d forgotten the whole thing. His memory was patchy at the best of times, except when it came to explosions.

“About that Jamie thing--” Roadhog started. He couldn’t even get the whole sentence out before Junkrat was cutting him off, voice so much shriller that Mako didn’t have a hope of being heard over him.

“Aw, that? Don’t think about it Roadhog, it’s nothing, just me being a right brat is all. In fact, if my mum had seen me acting like that I don’t think I would’ve lasted a day!”

“Junkrat,” Roadhog growled, sick of the transparent denial. “I wanna know if you’re gonna do that again. And if you are, if I can fuck you.”

Freezing with his nails still scraping against his prosthetic, Jamison stared. “You serious?” He asked, higher pitched than before and all the more annoying for it. “You-- you’re-- you’re serious. You wanna fuck me, while my brain’s all turned around and I think I’m a little kiddie?”

Mako nodded, and Junkrat giggled his unhinged laugh. “That’s fucked up, mate,” he said, but Roadhog noticed how he didn’t say no. Against all odds, he seemed to be giving it some serious consideration. Mako knew that Jamison found him attractive in general, and he kind of hoped that Junkrat wouldn’t agree just for the sake of getting a chance at getting into his pants.

“So, by fucking, do you mean like your dick in my arse or what,” Junkrat said eventually. For all his hesitation, he was nothing if not blunt. “‘Cause I dunno if I’d want that mate, but if you wanna shove your cock down my throat maybe we could come to an agreement? Hmm?”

Ignoring the stupid way Junkrat waggled his eyebrows was easy. Ignoring the flood of relief Mako felt that Junkrat _had_ actually given him some kind of boundaries was hard. Roadhog didn’t feel _relieved_ when his partners rejected him, the very idea was so alien he could barely wrap his head around it. It was Junkrat’s fault, it must have been, with the way his odd sweetness got to Mako more effectively than any of his awkward flirting.

“I’m good with that,” Mako said, voice gone even lower than usual with lust. Because he knew what the inside of Jamison’s mouth felt like against his thumb, and he could imagine how it’d feel on his cock, suckling softly.

“Great! Then can ya’ do me a favor,” Junkrat said, nervous eyes shifting from place to place on Roadhog’s face. “Get me a stuffie or something, mate, I know it sounds weird but if I’m gonna go with your weird fetishes I wanna get something outta it too, y’know?”

“Deal,” Roadhog said immediately. Jamison’s wide, surprised eyes locked on his, but he only shrugged. They both had more money than god, it felt like. No skin off his back to shell out for something that he was beginning to suspect he’d like as well.

Actually having a day shitty enough to make Jamison regress again was gonna suck. But the payoff, Mako hoped, would be good enough to make up for it.

\-------------------------------

Possibly through divine intervention, it didn’t take long at all. Nor did it take much, compared to the last time. Only a hit that had turned out to be utterly useless when the bank vault blew open to reveal absolutely nothing, and a sewn shut gash on Jamison’s human arm. Better than going through two legs in a day, as far as Roadhog was concerned.

Jamison didn’t tell him that he’d gone into that weird headspace, but Roadhog wasn’t entirely sure he could. Instead he crawled across the cheap motel room to their bags, and that in itself wasn’t particularly strange, but then he pulled out the cheap stuffed animal Mako had bought a week before. It was a bilby, of all things; Junkrat had protested the rabbit toy with a bemusing passion.

Now, he hugged it to his chest, possessive and pouting. Watching him carefully from the creaky bed, Roadhog unbuckled his mask, then said, “Jamie?” His voice was softer than he’d meant it to be, but it got Jamison’s attention anyway.

“Mmm,” Jamie nodded, somehow still looking a bit petulant about the day they’d had. “My arm hurts, Hoggy,” he said, entitled as ever, but somehow his voice was high without sounding insane for once, and it was…

Nice.

“Come here,” Roadhog said roughly. “I’ll kiss it better.” Lust was trickling down his spine, not so much because of the way Jamie was clutching his toy to his chest even as he walked over as because of the anticipation.

Even when he was being obedient, though, Jamie couldn’t seem to sit still. There was no abject misery driving him to simply cling this time, and when he plopped himself in Roadhog’s lap and held up his arm imperiously he almost immediately started fidgeting. Mako kissed his elbow, right in the middle of the cut, and earned a giggle for his trouble.

Well, Jamie was already sitting in his lap. No real reason to fuck around with foreplay, when Jamie wouldn’t get it and Mako didn’t particularly need it. Hell, just watching Jamie gnaw on the tip of one of the bilby’s ears was doing _things_ to his stomach. “Want something to distract you, Jamie? I could give you a treat.”

“I dunno,” Jamie said, all doubtful moue and childish superiority. “Thish ish good,” he slurred around the bilby’s ear. Roadhog was sure he’d forgotten their agreement, but the brat was making good use of his prize already, so he kinda felt like he deserved his too.

Large hands ran down Jamie’s spine, coaxing him downwards. “You promised,” said Roadhog, and he knew his voice could get _dangerous._

Sure enough, Jamie looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes, but he followed Mako’s lead and slid down. Roadhog stayed sitting against the headboard, leaning forwards to try to see around his soft belly. Fully erect, his cock was _huge,_ and he wouldn’t have a problem watching. But at the moment he was mostly soft, and though he could feel Jamie’s coarse, singed hair between his legs, he couldn’t watch that pink tongue lick chapped lips nervously.

Undoing his pants in a quick, almost businesslike manner, Roadhog reached into his underwear and tugged his cock out. Hesitant lips pressed to the tip when Mako combed the fingers of his free hand through Jamie’s hair. Ordinarily, Jamison treated sex much the same way he treated explosives; familiar and kind of fun and occasionally deadly.

Jamie, on the other hand, was nothing like that. He nosed forwards curiously, laying chaste kisses on the side of Roadhog’s cock as he went. “‘S weird, Hoggy,” he mumbled. “Smells funny. Why’re your private parts a treat?”

The question was followed by a giggle that made Roadhog’s cock twitch. Jamie squeaked in surprise at the movement, and even that was weirdly hot. _Weird kid’s infecting me, or something,_ Mako thought. But hey, whatever the disease was, it was better than radiation poisoning by a long shot. “Suck on it and you’ll get a treat,” Mako explained. “Like a surprise or some shit.”

“Ohh, you said a naughty word,” said Jamie. He sounded _delighted,_ even more so when Mako chuckled under his breath. Which was fucking weird, possibly even more weird than Roadhog getting hard at the little puffs of breath against his dick, because kids didn’t like Roadhog. They couldn’t, when he was huge and terrifying and a _murderer._

Whatever he was acting like, Jamison was a murderer too. And maybe something of that carried over into Jamie, because he wasn’t the least bit scared of Mako. He was still hesitant when he licked the tip of his cock, barely retracted from the foreskin, but that was a matter of inexperience. Or the sensation of inexperience, at least, because Mako knew that Junkrat had sucked more than a few cocks.

A tongue lapped at his slit when Mako pulled down his foreskin the rest of the way. Jamie licked him like a lollipop, as though he expected sugary candy. Roadhog’s cock was full enough with blood now that he could see Jamie’s expression, the scrunching of his nose as he rolled his tongue inside his own mouth. “It’s salty,” he whined.

“I told you to suck, not lick,” Roadhog said. Jamie flushed in embarrassment at having done it wrong, and that was a surprise too; the brat _loved_ breaking rules. This time, though, he simply dove into the order, his mouth opening wide and sinking down so far that he choked.

Kinder partners would have tugged Jamie back, thumbed away the tears rolling down his cheeks and told him that he didn’t have to go that far. Mako wasn’t particularly kind, though, so instead he rested his palm against the back of Jamie’s head with just enough pressure to discourage moving back and moaned. “That’s it,” he said approvingly. “Careful not to use your teeth.”

Worming his tongue between his bottom teeth and Roadhog’s cock, Jamie managed to wring another moan out of Mako. Precome must have dribbled into his mouth, because he squealed, trying to pull back. Roadhog allowed him about an inch, and felt magnanimous about it. His cock was large, and leaving so much of it in the cold was going to give him blue balls.Strangely, he found himself glad that Jamie wasn’t actually child sized, because it would be hell getting any of his cock in that mouth at all.

“Don’t give up now,” Roadhog chided, looking down into those teary eyes. “You want to be a good boy, don’t you?” Jamie swallowed so hard at the phrase _good boy_ that his head bobbed a little. Fuck, Mako wanted to be buried in that throat _now._

Thankfully, Jamie seemed eager to get his “treat” as well. He sucked more of Mako’s cock into his mouth, slower this time, but still too fast. He was tight and hot around Mako’s dick when the head hit the back of his throat. Groaning, Roadhog was about to simply force his way into it, but then he saw Jamie’s arms moving under him and paused. For a moment, he thought Jamie might have been jerking himself off, but then he realized he was petting his bilby. Getting comfort from the toy.

It was so disgustingly cute that any desire Mako had to hurt Jamie dried up. He usually hated displays of innocence and naivete, but somehow from Jamie it was positively endearing. Maybe it was because he knew, when Jamison was back to normal, the innocence would be all defiled and sour without him having to do anything.

“Swallow,” Mako said, uncharacteristically gentle. “Just do it a couple’a times for me, little Jamie.” Tears had actually spilled down Jamie’s cheeks at that point, leaving shining trails on his cheeks.

A second later, Jamie did as Mako said. But deepthroating wasn’t quite as simple as just swallowing, and it took him quite a few tries. Eventually, Mako managed to time a push against the back of Jamie’s head just right, and he slid into the velvety vice of his throat. Startled, sweet sounds spilled from Jamie’s mouth, audible despite the way Mako’s dick muffled them.

“That’s it,” Mako said, tilting his head back and petting Jamie’s blindly. “Good job. Just a little more, now.” Jamie was already trying to pull back, and Mako let him, but he only gave him a few seconds respite before he was winding his thick fingers through Jamie’s coarse hair and dragging him down again.

Gentle as it was, it still felt good. Roadhog came the third time Jamie managed to swallow around the head of his cock, and as deep as it was Jamie couldn’t really taste it. A whine rose in his throat, the vibrations sending aftershocks through Roadhog’s body as he reluctantly pulled out to let Jamie breathe.

Panting hard, Jamie clung to Roadhog’s thighs. “B-bitter,” he said plaintively. “That wasn’t a treat. Did I do it wrong?” Spent as it was, Mako’s cock still made a valiant attempt at getting hard again when he heard Jamie’s words.

Hooking his hands under Jamie’s arms, Mako lifted him as though he really were a child, pulling him back into his lap properly. Jamie looked sleepy, eyes blinking slowly despite the lingering tears in them. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth covered in drool, a little snot dripping from his nose. He wiped it on his metal forearm, sniffling.

“You did fine,” Roadhog said. He rocked gently, not sure where the nurturing instinct came from, but it successfully calmed Jamie right down. He fell asleep, mouth slightly open and jaw slack. Which Roadhog supposed made sense, given that he’d just tired his jaw out.

\-------------------------------

After that, it became normal for them. Not that Jamison regressed every day, not even close, but it didn’t take a catastrophically terrible day to trigger it either. Sometimes he’d get all bubbly after a hit, and before Roadhog knew it he’d be demanding candy and ice cream as a reward for successfully blowing up a building.

“Normal” for them didn’t tend to mean “normal” for anyone else.

They didn’t have sex half the time, but when they did Roadhog _loved_ it. He’d slowly collected a few other strange toys that sent Jamison blushing furiously, including some briefs with superheroes on them that Mako was fairly fond of. He was pretty sure they actually were for children, based on the way they sort of squished Jamison’s dick, but the junker had no ass to speak of, so they fit well enough.

Mako worried, when they got corralled into joining Overwatch, that it’d end the comfortable habits they’d barely had time to get used to. But of course, Jamison surprised him again, by plopping into his lap in the middle of dinner one night and demanding his stuffie and a nap. _Loudly._

Who cared about the stares that attracted, or McCree’s muttered, “Hope that’s a euphemism, partner.” Not much mattered to Roadhog, not really, but outside of killing and heists his wreck of a charge was Mako’s favorite thing. No matter which name he went by.

**Author's Note:**

> @Medic/fortea, thank you for being the only person on my RoadRat omo fic to request more regression, it was actually pretty nice to see someone who liked that I'd added that detail!! I've... never written regression before, and only rarely read it, so pls be kind to me.
> 
> That being said, critiques are still welcome!! As are requests, because nothing helps get me writing quite the same way prompts and such do ;u;


End file.
